


Fuck This

by Emono



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Just a giant fuck you to love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: David gets fed up of being the only one fighting for their relationship.





	

Joe didn’t look up once the whole time.

 

Web threw up a whole racket packing his things. He chucked his books into a cardboard box and ripped his clothes off the hangers to let the plastic scatter where it may. He stormed to the bathroom and threw everything that was his in the garbage including the towels.

 

Joe lit a cigarette.

 

Web stuffed his clothes in the plastic crate and the duffel bag. He took everything he cared about and left the rest to burn. He didn’t need a tv or the stuff they’d gone halfsies on. What were games and bedding and appliances compared to what was broken between them?

 

Ashes fell to the carpet. Joe barely blinked as he stared holes into the wall.

 

“You don’t even give a shit, do you?” Web accused hotly.

 

Joe didn’t so much as flinch.

 

“I’m leaving for good this time, Joe,” Web swore. “This is fucking _it_. I’m not fighting for this relationship anymore. This...whatever it is. I’m tired of being the only one who wants it.” He yanked open the fridge and starting tossing whatever he’d bought right in the trash can. “I’m tired of the bullsit, Joe. You never want anything serious? Fine. I’m making the choice easy for you. I’m _gone_. Nothing serious about a cold fucking bed.”

 

Web grabbed his duffel and slung it over his shoulder. “I don’t need you, you know?”

 

Joe flicked more ashes on the floor. His cheeks hollowed as he took a long drag.

 

“You’re not going to say _anything_?” Web’s voice cracked. “I’m leaving. I mean it.” His eyes stung and he bit his lip to keep it from quivering when Joe shrugged a shoulder. “So what? The past few years don’t mean anything to you?”

 

The silence felt like a cold knife in the gut.

 

“Don’t you fucking feel something? For me?” he pleaded, gesturing weakly to their apartment. “For any of this?”

 

Web swore he saw something glisten in Joe’s eyes but the man couldn’t even look at him.

 

“It’s fucking _over_ and you can’t even say something?”

 

Joe puffed lazily on his cigarette. “When has anything I’ve said ever changed your mind?” He snorted and smoke poured out his nose. “When was the last time you listened, anyway?”

 

Web felt his throat close up and the duffel turned to lead on his shoulder.

 

“If you’re going to leave then leave. I ain’t got all day.”

 

“ _Fuck you_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
